kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Feed the Ducks
Feed the Ducks, owned by Ducklette, one of the best admins on the site, is very well known for being the best room on Kongregate (yes, contrary to The Lair, who "claims" said title) I call shenanigans, FtD. Who says that besides you gaiz?. No one knows exactly what is found in Feed the Ducks, although there is a pond, a lot of food and a lot of ducks. Yes, ducks. But these ducks bite and snap, so please remember to bring food to feed the ducks. In Ducklette's absence, moderators overrun the place and party! __TOC__ Caution! Before you continue reading, please take a look at our sign below. http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/6540/welovemudkipz.png Yes, we love to warn people first. Now, continue! How you should behave Read this so you know how to behave in Kongregate Chatrooms. About the room owner, Ducklette Ducklette is a well known and well respect staff member of Kongregate. She handles customer support and community support. She is fun loving and enjoys her job. Along with AlisonClaire and Phoenix, they work their hardest to ensure that trolls (like those reading this page) do not wreak havoc on Kongregate, and ensure that requests like bad usernames and other miscellaneous requests are processed. Despite her heavy work schedule, she still finds time to Feed the Ducks. (Unlike all you selfish stingy people out there who won't share your food! We get hungry too!) Feed the Ducks, en blog! Feed the Ducks has its own blog! Can you believe that?! Ikariam Ikariam A lot of members in Feed the Ducks play Ikariam. We have formed an alliance, led by MyDreamName, on the Server Ny. We are a moderately peaceful alliance, but who is there to say that we cannot enjoy a pillage every now and then? We would love it if you would care to join us and will aid you upon joining the server. Just go to Ikariam.org (Never .com; It's porn.) and register on the server Ny when signing up, after this just ask around in FtD, and there is bound to be at least one of us there who is willing to help you get up and running before relocating you to our island chain of wonder. We bet you are wondering what we mean by island chain of wonder, well, we are a centralized alliance! It doesn't take long to move around us, and just makes things much easier. ~joshhh (with major edits by MyDreamName) On a side note, the idea of ikariam being a Kong thing has been around for a large while. The whole idea started over an year ago in early 2008 before Feed the Ducks was made. This alliance in Iota is currently more pwnage than the one in Ny. Stragglers... Signatures *MyDreamName approves this message. *midget079 approves this message. *Blood_BathxX approves this message. *TheDarkFlame approves this message. *EndlessSporadic approves this message. *joshhh approves this message. *Kuhfelsen approves this message. *John McCain says this message is a myth. *PopUpPirate approves this message. Kingdom of Loathing An adventurer is you! Many Kongregaters (And ducks) also play Kingdom of Loathing, or KoL for short. Come join us! Register here! We would suggest you to choose your starter class as Pastamancer, as he/she also has some healing skills, and is okay/good in battle. Don't worry, if you complete the game and "ascend", you are allowed to change your class, and try different ways to complete the game. Pastamancers can also summon "noodles", which sell for a good price in the game. Oh, and the KoL currency is meat. Yes, cash is useless, they use meat for everything. Adventurers * Juze (#1856181) * Hyp3ri0n (In-game as "Hyp3rion") (#1909375) Notice that Hyp3rion should not be messed up with Hyp3ri0n (#1720976) in the game. Though Hyp3ri0n played KoL before, and started now over, this can be his alt on KoL. This needs confirmation. Come Join Us Now you know a little about Feed the Ducks you should come join us. By clicking the following link: Link you will jump straight to us, on an idle program made by our very own Yeknomssa Moderators in Feed the Ducks Regular moderators awalters One of, if not the, Kongregate's best moderator. No introduction required. 'Nuff said. Exquisite The most beautiful one. Darth Sirov Relatively new, pretty cool. Flare_X 1 word. HAWT! joshhh joshhh resented not being included so added himself in. joshhh is a moderator who is very...erm..lazy. He will help when needed though, or if he's feeling nice. He also came here from some distant planet far far away in the lands of N00bs, also known as Digg Mark 1. Yep, gotta wonder why he came from there.... Because we're better than you. Laxaria "*Throws pie at you* In your face! LITERALLY!" Laxaria is a well respected moderator in Feed the Ducks, watching over the chatroom to ensure trolls do not stab, cook, roast, stuff, steam, fry, stir-fry...you get the idea, ducks. Working together with the other well known moderators of Feed the Ducks, he ensures that there are no idiots in chat turning it into a troll fest. And he likes pie. Key Lime Pie. Yummmmm! Spitty "Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but some abuse the privilege." Im always here, there, or everywhere... I might be even behind you... Wait, don't check! I'm shy(when i choose to be so). And I hold a gun. A powerful gun. Fear the gun. Yes my guns are blazing hot. Hot and smoking! Whoo hot! PopUpPirate He is an awesome mod, fun loving. Awesome. thebarge Who do you call when you need someone to mow the grass? That's right! You call thebarge! He is one of the senior members of the chatroom and gladly assists in stopping idiots. Word of warning. Get off his lawn. He's still hugging Laxaria's friend, Knifey, the sharp knife. It might still be in his arm, so yea. >.> unproductive For someone called unproductive, he is very productive in badges and moderating. Very productive. Oh the irony, and the idiocy of this statement. Not so regular moderators JudeMaverick "Whoops! Did you mean "Feed the Trolls?" Jude. We all call him that. He's good. Very good. And very smexy. Nabb This moderator is amazing. He has enough power and influence to burn your eyelashes off. Srsly, don't mess with him. That's why he deserves his own spot as a moderator. He's too epic. This person has no known records on the Internet. First rule of Nabbland, you do not talk about Nabbland. Second rule about Nabb, you do not talk to Nabb. Thirdly, he has enough coding experience to crash your browser. Yes, even those lousy, third party browsers. Stay far away. Far far away. Police are still researching new ways to approach him without being vaporized. EndlessSporadic "I am that gender confused child that you never wanted." This moderator is epically AFK all the time yet somehow knows everything that has happened. Don't eat his cookies. They are usually spiked. Regulars We normally call our members "ducks", but that creates problems when people "accidentally" mispell ducks as, well, you know, so lets just call them users shall we? 13elite37 "lol you all suck" 13elite37 thinks they are the coolest person in FtD, but in reality they arent. overly cocky at times, 13elite37 is moderately cool at best. likes to pick fights with noobs, and is occassionaly caught saying "I like my noobs explosion cooked >:D". is famous for their usage of :D boop536 "its my little sisters bunny...and that thing gets more action then i do...i swear...it's attempted to go down the shirts of most of the girls weho've held it..." boop. Yes, "b"oop. Not Boop or Boob or book or b00b. boop. Don't wear it out. Oh yea. Someone should tell Hare to take his hands off my chest. Blakcat09 A cat, called Blak. SHE likes to dance. Yes she is female. Blood_BathxX Blood_BathxX: Blalh, you konw I scuk at typing. Blood is the King of typographical errors. No matter how simple a word is, he can typo the hell out of it until it is completely unrecognisable. He attempts to correct said typos, and usually makes it worse. At this point, he explodes. Catinthewall "I pronounce migraines AAAARG- MY- HEAD!" "How many Kongregators does it take to change a light bulb? all of them, if you make a badge for it." "Some of my greatest work comes out right before I fall asleep." [Catinthewall (Cat) is a friendly, duck loving individual who doesn't harm ducks. He is an exceptionally witty person (he, right?) who loves to make jokes and entertain the loud duck laughter in the room. Absolutely hilarious. Absolutely.... just.... lol..... DeadSoulReaper "PopUpPirate is my lovely wife." She is my lovely wife indeed. I do not troll despite what you all hear but I have a very odd sense of what you should and should not do in the chatroom. People who get this guy annoyed are very susceptible to attacks which leave no evidence behind. Ask boopy for details. Dorham He needs to be more active in order to be in this list. GlamourFrog "Personally, I think choosing between men and women is like choosing between cake and ice cream. You'd be daft not to try both when there are so many different flavours." She spends all of my time in FtD, fawning over CatintheWall, and if he isn't there, Spitty makes a good back up. She is Cambridge bound, and she fancies Stephen Fry, for some odd reason. HarebrainSchemer "All my nipple rubbing dreams were ruined when I realized boop was a guy :'(" He schemes a lot. And draws. A lot. You know, I kinda wonder what he does more sometimes. Iceurai The madcap stereotypical drunk of FtD, Ice can normally be found drunk and muting us all so he can play on his silly little guitar games. When he's not failing on Easy mode he likes to flirt. And he's English. Juze "*Does a chocolate rain*" Juze, also sometimes called as Juice or Jews, is an active Ducker and Kongregater. He feeds the ducks with chocolate. Juze hasn't eaten chocolate and candy for over 8 and a half years, though. Kitten08 Kitten is one of the many furries in our room. She's very kind and welcoming, and loves to pounce her friends, especially New2U2. Those two are very close, and like to role-play. If you don't like it, just mute. MyDreamName MyDreamName is an user who used to be in FtD, but moved to DM1. But now he's back, and better than ever! With all new quotes.. And such. I know, this description sucks. Oh yes, he is also in charge of a centralized Kongregate alliance on Ikariam, which has been a hot topic for discussion in FtD for a bit. More Ikariam info at the top. Midget079 Midget, as you've probably guessed, thinks he is rather short. We don't care, because he's fun to talk to and very friendly. Naomi2976 *Knees (you) in the gonads with cup breaking force that would make even a girl cry out in pain* *Sleeps in the oven* *Claws (you)'s groin with her steal claws shredding your gonads* Fun loving, furry, (mostly)cheerful, female member of Feed the Ducks. Please don't stalk her, as she's hooked, line and sinker'd! New2U2 He's a black panther that sometimes has wings. He likes his role-play, and if you don't agree then just mute. See Kitten08. Noxxeh wanted in Oathness "Ignore Oath or die" Don't ignore him. Srsly. Last time someone did, well, lets just say, all we found where his bones. PinkFuzzyBunny The religious one. PugusDoggers "BassChick: Star, you're after a lost cause. Pugus is going to be saying "your mom" after just about everything untill the day he dies. I wouldn't be surprised if his last words were "YOUR MOM" He scares me. Sometimes. Oh, YOUR MOM! TheDarkFlame Hes epic and stuff. TheTall0ne He's tall. Very very tall. I think. Tioga "You cant sex the ducks, only feed them." "Im Tioga, and I approve this message." Tioga. I don't know why he's here, or why I bothered, but he's here. =/ unknown92 Added against his wishes. Im a mean mean person. "No u!" Yeknomssa Made Feed the Ducks Idle, he is incredible for this. Though he was incredible anyway. ZachAttack Evil person, silenced frequently but cool in his own little way sandwich_eater Meh. Just...meh. Hyp3ri0n One of the hardcore players. Has an amazing GamerScore of 24,500+ on Xbox Live. He even beats you on Guitar Hero. Oh, and he has beaten Through the Fire and the Flames on Expert without any failures. There's no way you can beat this guy in games. Only MrRubix can. And Tasselfoot. Possibly. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners